


一小片水

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 某种层面上是OCD病友互助材料，某种层面上是Mommy Issue文学
Relationships: Aslan/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 24





	一小片水

Raymond判断俄国青年和有害垃圾有些区别，他至少可以被分进可回收垃圾，类似喝空的罐装雪碧。空调外机救了Aslan的命，爱干净的男孩运气不会太差，Ray日后这么表扬他，男孩对此不置可否，但当时只觉得自己倒霉。他被捆进了Ray芳香的车里，Aslan讨厌车内空间，他的私人司机通常会为他提前摇下车窗，但现在很明显，车里除了他自己以外只有一个奇怪又爱说教、突然出现的阿姨。谁卷烟都不够专业古典，他非要亲自演示不可，就这种人。那股过时的气息体现在方方面面，但他本人似乎引以为豪。像又一次展示，他上路不久就自得其乐地拧开了车载音响。

Aslan的嘴没被塞上，不过他还是保持了沉默，静静地、恶狠狠地待在Ray的后车座上，躺倒在恼人的音乐之中。在此不合时宜地指出一点，青年甚至有点社恐。他在列宁格勒州长大，熟悉湖水与熊，呃，划掉熊，不过拉多加湖是有的，重叠的云轻轻压住湖畔的雪松树林，常常整个下午都看不见一个人。那一小段遥远的日子他其实记得，可惜后来的生活让回看显得很荒诞。

Ray平稳地开着车，他对目前的一切尚且满意，Aslan不过是断了条腿，不妨碍他交差。更远地说，他的冰柜不必执行副业了，能存放更多新鲜青口贝和北极虾，它们月中就会到，这一点让他稍感快乐。

一个事实是，Raymond主动选择的这种生活使他注定不得安宁，而狭义的“生活”中，Fletcher不止一次害得客厅的沙发沾上酒渍，他不得不将那件家具换成皮革制品，始作俑者对他的罪愆一无所知（“新沙发？看上去挺软的”，他一屁股坐下去，锐利的铆钉腰带立即为全青皮添上了第一道痕——不想了，再忍忍吧，他早晚会把Fletcher杀掉的）；搭档Bunny无法克制对饶舌音乐的喜爱，Coach和那一串小尾巴同为他不可救药的知音；对比起来，Michael鹤立鸡群，不过是一旦出现任何他不愿沾手的狼藉，他的下属就得被差遣去收拾局面而已。

而Aslan，Ray看了看他。俄国青年良好的生活习惯体现在他走进门厅前主动脱掉鞋子，摆放整齐，没有东张西望；接过水之后说谢谢，那显然是条件反射，话音刚落他就立刻悔恨地抿紧了干裂的嘴唇；第二天清早他自己叠了被子，还问Ray吸尘器在哪里；他面对早餐的火腿咬着牙齿小声提出自己是素食主义者，Ray终于无法控制地笑出了声。除此之外，他的刺杀也做得挺体面：一溜儿锋利的德国刀具一直大大方方地摆在爱心厨房的流理台上，青年却费心地找出了一柄专用匕首。Ray有点感动，但还是给了男孩的脖子一下，晚上该早点睡觉。

可以说，新来的男孩是一株安静的水培植物，而当他辛苦地散发着杀不掉人的毒素，灵魂还在怒不可遏地扭绞作一团的时候，就几乎可以称作颇具欣赏价值的水仙了。Ray的房子明亮宽敞，只是向来少了一点生机，和所有步入中年的人类一样，他不曾正式开始侍弄花草，但在市场看到丝瓜种子之类，他的确忍不住停下脚步读一读说明文字。

月中的一天，Fletcher为了新送达的昂贵海鲜准时地不请自来。Aslan正在卧室打电玩，他快好了的那条腿搁在扶手椅上，头上戴着耳机（不外放的好男孩）。他的房门紧闭，屏幕发出的荧荧蓝色在门缝下闪动。Fletcher去别墅里的客用洗手间，在走廊上路过那间次卧，漏出来的光线引他走到门前，理所当然地猫下腰听了一会儿。很快，他忍不住打开门，看清楚后故意发出引人注意的惊呼。男孩摘掉耳机，抗拒地看着他，然后意有所指地看向他的脚，那双拖鞋是在花园里用的。

“你妈都没说什么？”Fletcher回以瞪视，抗议地说。Ray走过来告诉他藏红花没有了，所以西班牙海鲜饭没有了。这个房间里的人和他没什么关系，他要是继续在这里捣乱就什么都没有了，“他是谁？你们OCD病友都这么联谊？”Fletcher无视他的威胁。

“对，”Ray关上了门。重新走向厨房，“你知道他是谁，不然你为什么来？”

“噢，Ray。”Fletcher堆出欣赏的笑容。

Ray罕见地付了点款，为他家新添的宠物。他给Fletcher舀上一勺海鲜汤，心平气和地同老朋友谈起了价格。Fletcher慢吞吞地打开盘中的生蚝，从一脸为难到唉声叹气，回公寓的路上才露出算得上饱足的神情。

同样在那天夜里，Aslan第一次主动走到Raymond身旁和他说话，Ray正坐在沙发上喝酒，揉着眼睛，眼镜收好放在一边。

“浴室的花洒坏了。”他指客房那个。

“哦，那你用主卧的。”Ray说。

Aslan没说什么，走进Ray的房间。

大概十五分钟后，Ray在水雾里走进浴室，他没有刻意看一侧的玻璃淋浴间，只是走到盥洗池前拧开漱口水。正在手淫的男孩为他的到来停顿，然后垂下眼皮，继续了下去，手指攥着自己的阴茎，露出通红的头部。Ray吐掉漱口水，走过去捏住男孩的下巴和他接吻，干净的薄荷味把他们连在了一起，也平等地刺着两个人的舌尖。

“我小时候猎过鹿。”Aslan突然说，扯了他的胡子，一绺被打湿的棕色落在手里。作为回应，Ray收紧了扣在他后脑的手，把男孩按在墙壁上更加粗暴地亲吻，碾过他的舌头。男孩从喉咙里发出一声闷响，微微睁大的眼睛如同结露的清晨，他的鼻梁太挺了，几乎戳着Ray的脸，张开的嘴唇干涩锋利，像两片发紧的刀刃。

Ray的另一只手搂着他的腰，男孩有一层薄薄的肌肉，身体绷紧的时候，胸前的肋骨略微凸出。此刻他正被亲得喘不过气，猛地往后仰去，砸上浴室坚固的墙，这狠狠弄痛了Ray放在他脑后的手指，中年人警告地骂了一句，把两只手都放到他的腰上。Aslan的手不再垂在身体两侧，他抓住了Ray。他有一双和体型不相称的，宽大的手掌，此刻完全包住了中年人柔软秀丽、骨节分明的手。Ray不再说话，Aslan仍握着他的手，同时向他凑近，把中年人胡须下软红的嘴唇咬出了血滴。Ray走进浴室时就没戴眼镜，眼神平静柔和，只有几不可察的失焦。他一只手抽出来掐住男孩的后颈，又不知不觉同他吻了很久，直到男孩用修剪过的指甲划了划Raymond湿润的手心。

Ray叹了口气，走到玻璃那侧，沉下腰，显得十分肉欲，像青年很早就不再食用的丰盛肉类的总和。他的腰上有两个凹陷的窝，胸肌更是柔软得要命，Aslan的阴茎对此完全勃起了，他显而易见地年轻，一段时间的规律生活后气色也恢复了很多。他在Ray的身后说了一句粗嘎的俄语，后者无心顾及，下一秒Ray的穴口被干开了。男孩操他的时候也要拉着他的手，不自觉地找寻某种失落已久的亲密。Ray分心想到Fletcher提供的资料，Aslan的母亲在他十一岁时就死了。他还要想些别的，男孩突然叫了一声，在小小的淋浴间里引发了清楚的回声，Ray的思路被打断了。我腿疼，男孩说，用“洗发水没有了”的口吻。

那怎么办呢？Ray转过身来，Aslan还是那副孤儿的表情，但是手臂主动环住了他的脖子，Ray的鼻子微微喷气，把年轻人整个抱起来放到自己的床上。“浴巾。”Aslan说，巧在他说出口的同时Ray已经回头去拿了，在此期间Aslan摸到了抽屉里的套，顺手给自己戴好，Ray回头看见，抽搐了一下嘴角。Aslan自觉地往边上挪了挪，Ray把浴巾铺到床上。

Ray已经猜到了，接下来Aslan会要他自己骑他。为了帮助自己接受即将发生的离奇的事实，Ray从床头摸到了烟，但是Aslan把他的手打掉，跪到他身后。

你不是腿疼？Raymond的口气有些火。俄国人什么都没说，直接操进去了，隔着一层薄薄的乳胶顶得很深，手伸到前面用力揉着Ray的胸肌，把乳头掐得发红，可爱地翘着。Raymond的耳后也逐渐红了，Aslan在身后环着他，然后越操越快，坚硬的胯骨将他厚实的臀肉撞出波浪。Ray从此刻才发出第一声低低的、柔软的呻吟，Aslan贴离他越来越近，鼻梁摩挲他的脖颈和耳根，身上不断散发出Ray常用的沐浴液的气味。

Aslan在套子里射了第一次，然后用脑袋拱动着Ray的身体，Ray配合他翻过来以后，男孩紧紧抱着他，厚厚的金发蹭着他的肋下，不断吮吻他的胸口，留下连续的咬痕。Ray容忍了足够久才催促他继续，男孩恋恋不舍地起身，把他漂亮的大腿完全打开，很轻松就又顶进去，穴口湿粘一片，水迹覆盖着腿根。

Raymond在底下模糊地阅读着他的脸，男孩的睫毛湿漉漉的，嘴唇仍旧抿着，低着头用力操他，过了一会儿又找到他的手臂握住，手指陷进他的皮肤。男孩因为快要哭泣而停了下来，Ray最终再次叹息了一声，坐起来骑到他腰上，把自己骑到了高潮。

End.


End file.
